Country x You
by StellarSophie
Summary: A collection of M rated reader insert fics that I've written for DeviantArt. Each chapter is a different fic and has different warnings.
1. Late Night Swim Japan x Reader

**_Remember, Every chapter is a different oneshot with different warnings. They don't go together at all, so go ahead and skip to any chapter you want~_**

_These can also be found at my DeviantART page. (Username: StellarSophie)_

* * *

**Name**: Late Night Swim

**Pairing**: Teenage!Japan/Kiku x Teenage!Reader

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: Sex

**Summary**: You and your friend/crush Kiku decide to sneak into the pool at night. What will happen after your bikini comes off in the water? Read to find out! Contest Entry.

* * *

You smiled to yourself as you leaned against the pool's entrance. Currently, you were waiting for your friend Kiku to arrive. You and him decided that you were going to sneak into the public pool after it had closed since you figured it'd be more fun when there were no annoying people and crying babies there. 'What's taking him so long...?' You thought to yourself as you checked the time on your phone. Kiku should have arrived 10 minutes ago.

About two minutes later, you heard footsteps behind you. You turned your head and grinned as you saw your friend. "Took you long enough."

Kiku smiled. "Yeah... Sorry. I wasn't able to find my swim trunks..." He looked down. He was wearing gym shorts instead.

"So? No one else is here anyway. We could swim naked if we wanted." You gave him a teasing glare. "Lets go." You motioned for him to follow you to the door of the pool. Luckily for you, you used to have a job at the pool. You had made a copy of the key just in case you ever wanted to do something like this.

His face blushed pink. "Uh, alright." He watched as you unlocked the door, and then followed you into the pool.

"Awesome, the pool is still warm!" You said with a laugh after dipping your hand in the water. "Its a bit dark though... And quiet."

"Hai, but I don't mind the quiet." He said softly, looking around the pool. He then walked over to a chair and put his towel down.

You nodded in agreement. Quiet was a nice change from what you usually endured. "Now what?" You asked as you took off your clothing.

Kiku turned to you and did a double take. "Uh... we swim." His face reddened.

"Okay..." You said with a smile, choosing to ignore his stares. You had decided to wear your best bikini, and you couldn't blame him for staring at your perfectly curved body. Although you wouldn't admit it, you had actually worn it hoping he'd look at you, and so far it appeared to be working. You threw your clothes onto the chair and walked over to him. "Together?" You asked, looking at the water.

"Hai." He looked away from you, blush still on his cheeks. "Three...two...one, GO!" Both of you took off running and jumped into the pool. You shivered from the sudden temperature change.. The water was a bit colder than you had thought. Kiku floated over to you and splashed you. You splashed him back, and soon a full blown splash war erupted.

After a few minutes of that, you got splashed directly in your eye. "Ow!" You began rubbing at your eyes since the chlorine burned. "Okay, splash fight is over!" You said, squinting at Kiku.

He paddled over to you. "_-chan, are you okay?" He asked, looking at your face and prying your hands away from your eyes. "I'm sorry! Here, let me see."

You let him remove your hands, and right when he got closer to you, you splashed him right in the face. "There!" You yelled proudly. "Now we're even!"

He rubbed his eyes for a few seconds. "Okay, we're done now." He said with a smile.

"Hey Kiku?" You asked, looking over at him.

"Yes?" He replied.

You smiled to him. "Wanna go off the diving boards together?" There was two diving boards, so you figured it'd be fun to jump off with him.

He slowly nodded. "Hai, that sounds great." Both of you paddled over to the edge of the pool and got out. You then walked over to the diving boards.

You walked onto the board on the left, and he got on the one on the right. "At the same time then?" You asked, preparing to run and jump. You weren't planning on doing anything other than a simple jump, but you wondered what Kiku would do.

He shook his head. "No, I want to try something and I want you to see." You nodded yes and waited for him to jump. Kiku began to run, and jumped off at the last second. You watched with wide eyes as he did a flawless front flip before landing in the water with a splash.

"How did you do that so good?" You asked him as he surfaced in the water.

Kiku shrugged. "I don't know..."

"Okay whatever... its my turn now." You said, backing up to give yourself more time to gain speed. You had decided you would do a dive. Kiku watched with a curious smile as you took the plunge and dove into the water with your arms stretched above you. You heard him clap as you resurfaced. "So how was I?"

"Good, but not nearly as good as me of course," He laughed.

You rolled your eyes and swam to him. Acting out of pure randomness, you decided to invade his personal space by giving him a tight hug.

You smiled up at him and watched as his eyes widened. "_-_?" He sounded panicked.

"Yeah? Kiku what's wrong?" He usually never acted this freaked out when you invaded his bubble. You began to feel something poking at your thigh. 'Oh no... ' You loosened your grip on him.

"Y-Your top is gone..." Kiku's face was a deep shade of red, and he looked frozen in place.

"W-What? Where is it?" You frowned, feeling very embarrassed. Of course, you did want to attract Kiku, but you didn't want to be naked to do it! You slightly pulled away from him being careful to stay hidden under the water. You looked around for your bikini top but couldn't find it anywhere.

He looked down. "It must have sunk..."

You groaned. The part of the pool you were swimming in was 14 feet deep. There was no way either of you would be able to swim down to get it. Even when you dived before, you weren't able to touch the bottom. You weren't even close!

Kiku looked at you. You and him were about a foot apart. His face was still red, and you could tell he was having a hard time staying composed. "_..." He whispered out your name as he floated closer to you.

You were frozen in place, holding on to the edge of the pool so you wouldn't sink. Kiku didn't stop moving until your lips were only a few inches apart. Before you could say anything, he kissed you. After the shock wore off, you began to kiss him back. Your lips moving perfectly with his. He deepened the kiss, nipping at your bottom lip so he could add tongue.

Soon, you found yourself pushed against the pool wall with his body pressed against yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck and held him close so you wouldn't sink. You hummed at the feeling of your breasts rubbing against his well toned chest.

Kiku's arm wrapped around your waist, holding you in place as he kept both of you afloat. His free hand traveled up your stomach and clutched your breast, making you mewel. "Kiku..." You wrapped your legs around his waist, finding it easier to stay afloat. You could feel his hard member touching your own arousal.

"_" His lips attacked your neck, covering the flesh with kisses and light bite marks.

"Ahh..." Your eyes closed. You wondered what had gotten into Kiku. He wasn't usually so forward about these things! Of course since you already had a crush on him, you weren't going to stop this. You were enjoying yourself.

Kiku kissed your lips again. His hand moved from your breasts down to your wanting entrance. Slowly, he began to rub his fingers against the fabric of your bikini. Even though you were in a pool, you could feel yourself getting wet. His deep brown eyes met your (e/c) ones. His facial expression changed to one of regret and he took his hands off of your body. "I-I'm sorry _-chan... I... shouldn't have touched you like that." He paused, swimming away from you. "It was improper of me."

"Kiku..." You were going to tell him that it was okay, and that you really enjoyed his touches, but he interrupted you.

"Here." He said, handing you a piece of black fabric. It was your bikini top. "It floated up."

You took it from him. Both of your faces were bright red still, and you avoided eye contact. "Thanks..." You said as you put it back on.

Kiku sighed. "So... I think we should get going now." He said with a frown.

"Yeah..." You swam over to the edge of the pool and climbed out. After you both grabbed your stuff, you walked back to the locker rooms to wash the chlorine off of your bodies. You watched as he walked into the men's room before you went into the woman's room.

Once you got inside, you sat on a bench and sighed. 'He must think I don't want to be more than friends...' You were still on edge from his touching, and wanted more. You stood up, deciding you'd show him just how much you liked him. You grabbed a towel from a pile and took off your soaked bikini. After wrapping the towel around yourself, you left the locker room and walked to where Kiku was.

You spotted the stall where Kiku was currently showering in and yanked the curtain open. He turned around suddenly. "Kiku...? Why did you stop earlier?" You asked him, walking inside the stall and closing the curtain behind you, getting soaked again by the hot water of his shower.

"B-Because I-" You cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"Kiku, I didn't want you to stop..." You smirked at him and let your towel drop to the floor, exposing your naked body.

His eyes widened and he backed up into the side wall, looking at you as the hot water poured down your body. "_, what are you doing?" He asked wide eyed. You could tell he was trying not to stare.

"Oh, just finishing what you started..." You stepped towards him and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. It was your turn to be in charge now.

In response, Kiku kissed you back. You pressed your body closer to his and smirked into the kiss as you felt his throbbing erection poke at your naked thighs. You wanted him, yes, but you also felt the need to tease him a bit.

You slowly got down to your knees and palmed his member through his shorts, making it grow bigger and twitch with excitement. Kiku looked down on you, his face red and eyes glazed over.

"Ahh..." He moaned as you kissed the tip through the fabric. "More... stop teasing..."

You slowly pulled his shorts down, letting his hard cock spring free. Looking up at him, you began to stroke the length with your hand before kissing the tip.

Kiku muffled a moan with his hand as you started to suck on the tip of his cock. Your tongue traveled around his entire member before you started to take more into your mouth. Soon, you had taken the whole thing in your mouth and began to bob your head up and down. "_!" He moaned out loud.

Feeling satisfied with yourself, you started to hollow your cheeks, making your mouth tighten around his manhood. Kiku rested his hand on top of your head and played with your soft hair too distract himself.

He spoke in between breaths. "Mmmmmf... Sorry..." Before you even knew what he was talking about, Kiku had grabbed onto the back of your head and made you bob your head faster.

"Mmm!" You moaned, nearly choking. You grabbed onto his hips for support and hollowed your cheeks again.

"Ah... Ah...Mmmm..._..." Kiku looked down at you. "I-I think I'm close..." He tightened his grip on your head and with a loud groan of your name, he came in your mouth, coating your tounge in his seed.

Once he was done, you released his cock and stood up, letting the hot water pour down on you again. You swallowed it and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Kiku panted for a few seconds before grabbing both of your arms and pushing you against the other wall. Hot water soaked both of your bodies as he palmed your breasts again. "_..."

"Y-Yeah?" You looked at him with glazed over eyes.

"I love you." He paused for a few seconds. "And I think I have for a while now..."

Your eyes widened and your face erupted into a huge smile. "I love you too Kiku..."

Kiku smiled at you and kissed your lips. His hand that wasn't at your breasts moved down to your naked clit and rubbed it. "Wow... You're already so wet."

You blushed as he touched you. No one else had ever touched you like this, and you weren't sure what to expect. "Ahhh..."

Kiku gave you another kiss to your forehead and slowly rubbed his finger on your opening before slipping it inside. Being careful not to hurt you, he began to gently pump the finger in and out before adding a second one and scissoring them.

"O-Oh God Kiku..." You tightened your grip on him as your body became overrun by the intense pleasure.

He continued to stretch you, planting kisses all over your face and neck. When he found that a third finger wouldn't fit, he pulled them out.

"Why'd you stop? I was getting close..." You pouted.

"Because," He smirked. "It's time for the main event..."

Your eyes widened as you nodded. Although you really wanted this, you were scared. You had never gone this far with anybody. "O-Okay..."

He held you to the wall and you wrapped your legs around his waist. His hard cock was touching your wanting entrance.

"Please..." You begged him, quivering.

"As you wish, _." Kiku smirked before he guided his member into your tight wet heat, starting with the head.

"Oh... F-Fuck..." You moaned as you felt yourself being stretched even further. "Kiku..." It did hurt a little bit, but you knew it'd get better soon.

His body shuddered against yours. "_, you're so t-tight..." Kiku groaned as he filled you all the way up.

"Move... Kiku, please..." Your nails dug into his back as he started to thrust in and out of you at a slow pace as water sprayed onto both of you.

"Ummmff..." Kiku moaned, trying his best to keep you held in place against the wall.

"Faster..." You commanded.

He nodded and complied, pounding into you at a medium speed. By now, all of your pain had been replaced with pure pleasure.

You screamed out in pleasure as Kiku found your G-spot, sending waves of pleasure throughout your whole body. "Ahh! Yes! Kiku, right there, yes!"

He continued to pound into that spot, increasing his speed until you were a writhing, moaning mess.

Then, Kiku decided it was time for a change. Without pulling out, he flipped you around so that you were facing the wall with your back arched and ass out.

"Mmmmm..." You liked the new position. Kiku was able to get a better angle and began to pound into you deeper from behind, instantly finding your bundle of nerves.

"Ahhhh..._..." His hands gripped onto your hips and he quickened his pace.

"Crap..." You breath out, resting your face against the wet shower wall. "Kiku... I'm getting close..." you felt a weird sensation build in your lower abdomen.

"Me too..." Kiku said, nearly breathless. He was determined to make you finish before him. He reached forward and toyed with your nipples, pinching them between his fingertips.

"Kiku!" You moaned his name as you reached climax, your juices going all over his member. Your walls clenched around him. "Ahhhh..."

As you tightened around him, he went over the edge as well. He emptied his load deep within your womanhood before he pulled out with a pop. "_..."

"That was..." You panted as you turned around to face him. Your whole body felt as if you had just run a marathon.

Kiku finished the sentence before you. "Amazing."

"Kiku... I love you so much." You embraced his soaking wet body into a tight hug.

"I love you too, _-chan." He kissed your cheek. "Now, how about we take a real shower?"

"I have a better idea..." You said with a smirk, raising a brow.

Kiku gave you a questionable stare.

You leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "You up for round two?"

**_~Crappy twist ending that you can choose to ignore~_**

After the two of you fucked a countless number of times in the pool, in the jacuzzi, on a chair and in the shower, your manager and boss Elizaveta came by to pick up the tapes from the cameras she had planted throughout the pool. The video she was going to make was definitely going to make a lot of cash.

She walked up to you and Kiku. "That was some great footage we got!" She grinned.

"Thank you. I do try my best." Kiku said with his arm around you.

"I think we will have this published and online by the end of the month!" Elizaveta gave you each a paycheck and walked off. "Don't forget about next weeks video shoot!"

**_~Updated Twist Ending that I thought was a better idea~_**

After the two of you fucked a countless number of times in the pool, in the jacuzzi, on a chair and in the shower, your manager and boss Elizaveta came by to pick up the tapes from the cameras she had planted throughout the pool.

"You were video taping us?" Kiku asked angrily.

Liz shrugged. "Of course I was! When _ told me you guys would be sneaking out here I just couldn't resist!"

Unable to speak, you just sat there stunned with a blush.

"Don't worry, you two will get 50% of the profit!" She smiles at the two of you and walked away.

"P-Profit?" Kiku and you stared wide eyed at each other.

* * *

**AN: **This is my entry for a 'shower lemon contest' on DeviantArt. Its also my first reader insert smut!

The twist ending is only there because the contest mentioned my chances of winning would be higher if I added one. However, if you prefer, you can ignore the twist ending! XD

_Review? :3_


	2. The First Time Germany x Reader

**Name**: The First Time

**Pairing**: Germany x Reader

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: ADORABLE FLUFFY SMUT~

**Summary**: You and Ludwig share your first times together.

* * *

**AN: **This was a gift for someone on dA because they caught my 5000th pageview~

* * *

Tonight was the night you'd been waiting for. It was the night you'd decided to go all the way with your best friend Ludwig. Since both of you had been virgins for far too long, you decided you'd get it over with by doing it together. You had known each other since you were children, and you trusted him not to hurt you.

You knocked on Ludwig's door and waited. After a few seconds, he opened it and let you in. "H-Hi Ludwig." You said a bit too nervously.

"Hallo, (name)." He smiled at you and took your hand, leading you into the bedroom.

Once you got to his room, you took a seat on his bed and looked around. Ludwig had obviously made sure his room was extra tidy. There wasn't a speck of anything on the floor. The bedroom was dimly lit by candles, making the whole scenario seem romantic.

He sat down next to you. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, looking into your beautiful eyes.

You quickly nodded. "Yeah! I'm just very scared..." You didn't know what to expect. Before you had left your house that night, you had done some research on the internet. You knew some basics of what to expect from losing your virginity.

"Don't be scared..." He said, reassuring you as his face inched closer to yours.

Before you had a chance to reply, he closed the gap in between your faces with a kiss. You kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck.

Ludwig smirked and deepened the kiss. He nipped at your bottom lip, asking for entry. You, being startled, parted your lips and allowed his tongue to slip inside. When he broke the kiss he starred into your eyes for a moment before connecting his lips to your neck, instantly finding a soft spot and sucking on it.

You moaned softly at this feeling and took a deep breath. Ludwig released your neck and chuckled as he saw the dark red love bite he had left. He then gently pushed you on to the bed and kissed you again. His hand crept underneath your shirt and over your bra, giving your breasts a light squeeze, earning him another moan from you. You honestly had no idea Ludwig could be this sexy, and you loved every bit of it.

The German lifted your shirt over your head and discarded it on the floor. You tugged on his and helped him remove it. You stared at his toned chest and ran your fingers along the muscles. Ludwig's hands cupped your breasts as he unhooked your bra, letting it fall.

Feeling self conscious, you covered your chest with your hands and turn away. Nobody had ever seen your chest before, and you were very nervous about it.

"Nein." He said, pulling your arms away from your chest. "You look fine."

You smiled at his words as he maneuvered himself so that he was hovering over your body in between your legs. Ludwig's hand found its way to your breasts, groping one and rubbing the nipple with his thumb. You moaned as pleasure surged through your body. "Ah!"

He grinned grinding his erection against your thigh. He bent downwards, his mouth latching itself onto your nipple and licking it as he squeezed.

"Mmm!" You moaned, unconsciously moving your hips upwards to meet his grinding. His hand massaged your other breast, rolling your nipple between his fingertips.

Feeling daring, you pushed the German off of you, making him lay on his back. You then got on top of him and kissed him deeply. Slowly, you began to trail kisses down his chest, stopping at his belly button. He looked up at you with eyes full of lust as you undid his jeans. Once his jeans had been thrown somewhere in the room, you palmed his erection through the fabric of his boxers. "Ahh..." He moaned softly, waiting for you to do more.

You slid his boxers down, allowing his hard member to spring free. It stood tall and proud, just waiting for your touch. You gave Ludwig what he wanted and kissed the tip of his cock before swirling your tongue around it. After a few seconds, you could already feel the pre-cum. Figuring he wouldn't last much longer, you took more of him into your mouth, only stopping when you couldn't go any further.

Ludwig moaned, grabbing your hair and resisting his urge to force you down further. "Mein Gott..." His head rolled back and he tightened his grip on your hair. It hurt a little bit, but you didn't mind. "(Name)... I-I think I'm close..."

You took this as a sign to bob your head faster, hollowing your cheeks to squeeze him. "Mmmmm~" You hummed around his cock.

He had reached his limit, and with a loud groan of your name, he came inside of your mouth. The German literally fell back on the bed panting as you released his cock.

"How was that?" You asked, hovering over him.

"Wunderbar." He smiled at you and before you had a chance to respond, he had flipped you over so that he was on top. "But now I need to return the favor."

Your eyes widened as Ludwig slid your skirt down and rubbed the fabric of your panties. "Mmm.." You moaned, watching him as he rubbed your clit gently.

He then kissed you on the lips before going down on you. He kissed your nether regions through the panties before pulling those off of you. Now, both of you were naked. Gently, Ludwig ran his finger along your entrance, enjoying the fact you were already wet. Then, the German entered a finger inside of you.

"Mmmf!" You felt discomfort, but not pain.

To ease the discomfort, Ludwig leaned into you, his breath against your womanhood. You let out a shaky breath as you felt his hot tongue flick against your clit.

"L-Ludwig..." You were a bit nervous about him doing that to you, but you also decided it would be okay since you had done the same to him.

The German inserted another finger inside of you and scissored them to stretch you. He continued to lick your clit before moving on to your entrance.

"A-Ahh..." You felt yourself grow even wetter. "Ludwig..." You moaned his name, your fingers running through his blonde hair and messing it up. You began to feel a sensation in your abdomen, and you assumed you were about to climax. "L-Ludwig... I-I..." But, you weren't able to warn him in time as you came, drenching his fingers.

Ludwig looked up at you, licking his lips and pulling his fingers out of you. His hair was messy, and his eyes were glazed over with lust. The sight before you was probably the sexyest thing you had ever layed your eyes on.

You panted as Ludwig came back up and hovered over you. You could feel his hot member poking at your thigh as you spread your legs for him. You rubbed against it to gain some friction.. "Y-You can put it in..."

He leaned into you and kissed you. "Are you sure about all this?"

You nodded. "Y-Yes... I'm sure... Just be gentle please..." Your fists gripped the bed sheets tightly as he positioned himself at your wanting hole.

"Ja, I'd never hurt you." Ludwig grabbed one of your hands and held it. "Squeeze it if you need to..."

"Okay..." You breathed out, clenching your eyes shut.

Quickly, but as gently as possible, Ludwig pushed himself inside of you, going as deep as possible.

"A-AH OW!" You screamed as you felt your virginity be taken. It hurt, and you were scared to look down. You dug your nails into his hand without realizing it as a few tears dripped out of your eyes.

"Mein Gott... are- are you alright?" Ludwig asked, panting. He gave your hand a squeeze.

You nodded. "I-I'm fine..." Ludwig was bigger than you thought he was.

"I can pull out if you want me to..." He said to you, wiping the tears off of your cheeks.

"D-Don't..." You said, taking a shaky breath. "Please move..."

Ludwig complied and began a steady rhythm of thrusting. He panted, and watched your face to make sure you were okay.

You let go f his hand and wrapped your arms around him. Meanwhile, his hands found their way to your breasts and began playing with your nipples. "F-Fuck... Ludwig!" You clawed at his back, accidently leaving scratch marks. "Faster!" The pain had been replaced by intense pleasure, and you wanted more.

The German complied, thrusting into you harder. "Ahhrgg..." He groaned a bit louder than he had expected.

"Ahh, Luddy..." You arched your hips, allowing him to go even deeper inside of you. "Ahh~!" You nearly screamed as he hit your sweet spot straight on.

"(N-Name)..." He groaned your name as he continued to pound into your G-spot.

You moved your hips upwards to meet with his thrusts, moaning at the intense pleasure. Then, you began to feel that feeling in your lower abdomen. "I-I think I'm close already..."

Ludwig nodded, and groaned. "J-Ja... me too, (Name)..." His hand traveled down and tweaked at your clit. He was determined to make you climax before him.

"Mmm!" You screamed your lover's name as you came hard.

Your inner walls clenched around Ludwig's cock, earning a loud groan from him as emptied his seed deep within you. Then, he pulled out of you and fell beside you on the bed. "I-I'm sorry." He said, pulling you into his strong arms.

"F-For what?" You found it hard to speak due to your panting. Your arm wrapped around his chest, and you let him hold you.

He looked at you. "I forgot-" He panted. "to use a condom..."

"Oh...T-That's okay." You knew it was unlikely to be pregnant after one time. It was possible, but you didn't think it would happen, so you shrugged it off.

Ludwig sighed in relief. He was worried you'd be mad at him. "Next time, I promise I'll use one."

Your eyes widened and you giggled. "Next time?"

"Uhhh..." HIs face became flustered. "Ja..."

A smile spread across your face. Next time sounded perfect. You and Ludwig remained best friends- with benefits- for years until one day, he asked you out. You of course accepted his offer, and the two of you lived happily ever after~

**The End~**

_(Btw, it's up to you whether or not you get pregnant~ What ever floats your boat! XD)_

* * *

**_AN: _**_Hope you enjoyed~ :D_


	3. Tea Time England x Reader

**Name**: Tea Time

**Pairing**: England x Reader

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: Smut

**Summary**: After spilling hot tea on yourself, Arthur helps you clean up and takes very _good_ care of you. (Crap Summary!)

* * *

**AN**: This is a gift for my friend Kayla! :3

* * *

You knocked on your friend Arthur's door and waited for him to open it. He had invited you over for tea and biscuits. (hopefully, he hadn't baked them himself)

The door opened, and you were face to face with a smiling Arthur. "Hello, (Name)." He led you inside.

"Hi Arthur!" You smiled back at him as you walked into his house.

"On time, as usual." He nodded in approval. "The kettle is on, and I'll get the biscuits ready now."

"Uh..." You laughed nervously. "You didn't make those biscuits yourself, did you?" You felt funny for asking, but you didn't want to get sick from food poisoning.

Arthur laughed. "Well, I tried..." He looked at the trash bin. "But when I gave one to Peter he couldn't swallow it..."

You sighed in relief. "Thank God..."

The tea kettle began whistling, so Arthur turned it off and poured the hot water into two large tea cups. He then added the tea bags, letting them steep for a few minutes before pulling them out. "How much sugar and cream would you like?"

"I like it sweet!" You weren't sure how you liked your tea. After all, if anyone was an expert on the stuff, it was Arthur.

After adding a few spoons of sugar and a splash of milk, your tea was ready. "Here you are~" Arthur said with a grin as he placed a steaming hot cup of tea in front of you.

"Thank you!" You inhaled the lovely aroma of the earl grey tea he had prepared you. It was amazing.

Then, he prepared his own tea, and walked over to sit next you, bringing the biscuits as well. "I bought these fr- OW!" Arthur groaned in pain, nearly spilling his tea everywhere as his foot collided with the leg of the table. However, this caused your own tea, which was sitting near the edge of the table, to spill all over your chest and lap.

You yelped in pain and tried to wipe some of the tea off of you.

Arthur put the tea and biscuits down and ran over to you. "Shit! (Name), I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" His green eyes were full of worry as he looked down at you.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" You said, glaring at him. In all honestly, the pain wasn't terrible, but you still wanted him to take action!

Then, Arthur grabbed your hand. "Follow me." He instructed, leading you upstairs.

"W-Why...?" You asked, following him.

He didn't answer, instead, he led you into the bathroom. "Sit." He said, grabbing a bottle of lotion. "And take off your shirt too."

You blushed at his request, but did it anyway, lifting your shirt above your head and throwing it on the floor. As you sat down on the closed toilet lid, you saw how red your body was.

Arthur looked at you and and shook his head of any impure thoughts. Now was not the time to get distracted. "H-Here, let me help." He leaned in front of you and squirted lotion into his palms. He hoped it would ease the pain.

"O-Okay..." You tensed up as his hands started to explore your belly and waist. The burning feeling began to fade, making you hum in approval. "Mmm~"

The Briton continued what he was doing, finding himself distracted by your curves and the fact you were only in a bra. "How does it feel?" He asked, looking you up and down.

"B-Better..." You smiled at him.

"The burn is lower too, isn't it?" He asked you, almost craving to see what you were hiding underneath your jeans.

Your eyes widened as you nodded. "Yeah..." You stood up, and took your jeans off.

Arthur felt his member become hard from beneath his pants, and he hoped you wouldn't notice. You were wearing matching bra and panties, almost making him drool. Your thighs were red, and your panties were soaked from the tea.

"Uh..." You noticed he was staring at you.

He squirted more lotion on his hands and began to rub at your thighs. This was a sensitive area for you, so you squirmed. Without noticing, Arthur's hands began to travel further up your legs, massaging the lotion into them.

"Ah..." You accidently moaned as he reached a particularly sensitive spot.

At this point, the brit wasn't able to control himself. His hands reached the inner part of your thighs, only inches from your womanhood. His mouth was slightly agape as he watched your facial expression change to one of pleasure.

You looked down at him and met his eyes. He smiled at you, and you returned the gesture. You knew it was wrong, but you wanted Arthur to do more to you. The way his touches felt was almost driving you insane.

His finger brushed against your panties, and you let out a soft moan. "A-Arth-mmm..."

He, now completely lost in the fantasy of fucking you, took this as a sign to continue. He rubbed his fingers against you again, this time pressing a little harder.

You moaned quietly, opening your legs a bit more to allow him more room. Arthur leaned into you and planted a kiss on your leg, looking up at you. You nodded for him to continue, and ran your fingers through his sandy blonde hair.

Slowly, his kisses began to move upwards, growing closer and closer to your panties. You shivered as he kissed your inner thigh. "Mmm..." You moaned, rolling your hips towards him. You still wanted and craved more.

Arthur, feeling daring, kissed the fabric of your panties, causing you to mewl. Suddenly, the brit stood up and picked you up in his arms. "I'd hate to take you in the bathroom..."

You blushed as he carried you to his bedroom and laid you out on the bed. The brit crawled onto the bed and hovered over you, leaning into the nape of your neck and kissing the soft flesh. "A-Arthur!"

"Shh~ Just relax, love." He purred into your ear. You could feel his hot breath on your neck, turning you on even further.

You tried your best to relax, but the sound of his voice made it quite hard. Your legs relaxed, slightly spread out for him.

Arthur kissed you on the lips. "You're so beautiful..."

"A-Ah.." Your face flushed pink as his hand reached down to cup your bra clad breast. You moved up against his hand, your arms tugging at his shirt. If you were unclothed, it was only fair if he was too.

He moved up, and removed his shirt before casting it aside on the floor. Arthur then ground his hips into your's and groped your breast, rolling it around in his palm.

You felt his hand travel to your back. His fingers found their way to your bra strap and began to work at removing it. After a few seconds, Arthur was finally able to remove it from your body. His green eyes roamed every inch of your skin, making you blush from embarrassment.

He kissed your neck, "There's nothing to be worried about, love..." Then, his kisses began going lower until they reached your chest. After a kiss to the collar bone, Arthur's lips found your nipple and kissed it before sucking.

You let out a loud moan as his lips connected with your bud. "A-Arthur!" You had no idea that the brit could be capable of such things.

Arthur's hand began to massage the other breast, making your breast hitch from the pleasure. He looked at you, his green eyes filled with lust as he ran his fingers down your torso, only stopping at your panties.

You watched him, wide eyed, as he rubbed his fingers along your panties, feeling your wetness seeping through the fabric. He released your breast for a moment as he spoke. "My, my, my, (Name), you're so nice and wet already!" He laughed, gently pulling at the hem.

Instantly, you tensed up and your face went red. You were going to be stark naked, in front of him! You didn't mind that much, it was just awkward for you.

The brit quickly pulled your undies down and began to slide his fingers through the folds of your vital regions. This, mixed with him fondling your breasts felt amazing, and you almost couldn't take it. "Now," He spoke lowly, looking at you with a smirk. "I don't want to hurt you... Please try to relax yourself, will you?" He smiled at you.

You nodded quickly. "Y-Yes, of course!" You couldn't wait for this to go farther! You were practically dripping wet, and couldn't wait to have something inside of you.

Arthur moved up, abandoning your breasts and kissing your lips before one of his fingers gently as possible, went inside of you.

"Ahhh!" You moaned at the unfamiliar feeling.

Slowly, the brit began to move his finger in and out of you, proud of how wet he made you. He watched your face intently, loving the face you were making. "So lovely~" He purred to you as he rolled his thumb over your clit.

You closed your eyes as you felt a wave of pleasure come over you. "Oh my- Arthur!"

He grinned, deciding it was time to add another finger. The brit slid his second finger into you, making you yelp. Then, he slowly began to pump them in and out of you, stretching you.

"Mmm!" You whined as he changed the direction of his fingers to hit you directly in the g-spot. "Ahh!" Arthur's fingers began to move in a scissoring motion. "A-Arthur..." You could feel an orgasm coming. "I-I'm close..."

Right as you were about to come, he removed his fingers, leaving you a panting, sweaty mess below him.

"W-Why'd you stop?" You asked him, not feeling fulfilled at all.

He laughed, getting up for a moment and stripping himself of his jeans. "Because... I don't want to finish before we've started, love."

You nodded. "O-Oh..." You watched him get back on top of you, waiting for him to make his next move. Mewling, you moved your hips up to meet his, feeling his hard member poking at you.

Arthur moaned as you bucked your hips again. You grabbed his boxers, and helped him slide them down. He breathed out a sigh of relief as his cock sprang free into the air.

"Arthur..." You suddenly felt nervous as you watched him reach over to his bedside table to grab a condom. He slid it onto his generous length and spread your legs wide open.

"Relax, love... It will only hurt you for a little while..." He moved your hair away from your eyes and gazed into them.

Your arms wrapped around him, and you waited for him to take the plunge. You felt the head of his member rub your entrance, teasing you and spreading your fluids around. This only made you want him more. "P-Put it in!" You said desperately.

Slowly, he guided his cock into you, filling you all the way up before stopping to let you rest.

"A-Ah!" You groaned at the feeling of being stretched so far. It was painful. A few tears escaped from your eyes as you clung to the brit above you. "A-Ah, ow..." You did your best to relax.

He kissed your cheek, wiping away some of the tears. "It will get better, I promise you..."

You nodded to him. "I-I know... now please move!" You commanded, wanting to be pleasured.

Arthur complied and began to move in and out of you at a relatively slow pace. He tried his best not to hurt you, but you could still feel it mixed with pleasure. He kissed your neck to distract you from the pain and cupped his hand around one of your breasts and playing with your nipples.

"Faster." You said as the pain subsided. Now, you felt nothing but pleasure, and you of course wanted more.

He did as instructed and quickened his pace, "(Name)..." He groaned.

"Ahh! Ahh! Mmm!" You moaned loudly as he hit the bundle of nerves that would make you crazy. "Arthur, ah! Yeah!" Without noticing, you began to claw at his back, definitely leaving marks there.

Arthur connected your lips together, and you moaned into his lips. "Uhhmmph!" He let out a shaky moan and continued, going a bit faster.

You felt your head roll back as he continued to pound into you. You knew you wouldn't be able to last much longer if he kept this up. "Arthur!" Your nails dug into his back. "I'm close..."

"Me too, (Name)... me too..." He said, panting heavily.

Your eyes met for a second before you screamed in pure bliss as you climaxed, your inner walls clenching around Arthur's cock.

Only seconds after you, the brit came hard and collapsed on top of you. The two of you were panting heavily, almost unable to breath. "That was..."

"Amazing." You finished for him as he rolled off of you. You wrapped your arms around him and held him as close as possible.

He chuckled. "Maybe," He paused to take a breath. "Maybe I should spill tea on you more often..."

You smiled, rolling your eyes at the git. "I'd prefer not."

_~The End~_

* * *

**AN: ***Insert nosebleed here* I hope everyone enjoyed! Don't forget to review ;D_  
_


	4. Your Worst Nightmare SpainRoma x Reader

**Pairing**: Spain x Reader x Romano.  
**Rating**: _RATED VERY MATURE._  
**Warnings**: Language, rape, three-way, gore/violence, and character death.

* * *

**AN: ***Hides in corner* If rape and dark stuff isn't your thing, please wait until the next chapter! D: I wrote this because I wanted practice at writing something less happy! Luckily for you, I didn't include the rape scene in this version of the fic but made it implied. (You can still see the full version of the story with rape on dA, WattPad or Ao3~)

* * *

You felt yourself shiver. Something was very off about tonight. You were currently walking home from work as you always did at 12 in the morning. This time, however, you felt an eerie presence as if someone was following you. Quickly, you turned around to check, finding the streets empty. Breathing a sigh of relief, you turned back around and continued walking.

As you reached the alleyway that led directly to your house, you felt yourself get nervous again. You had crossed this path every night with no troubles, so why should you walk the long way instead? It would save you 20 minutes if you went this way. You could see your house at the other side.

You began to walk into the alley, feeling safer as you tried to distract yourself with anything you could. However, you were snapped out of your daydreaming when you heard the sound of a stick snap behind you. Eyes widening, you turned around to see a silhouette of a man. You couldn't see his face, but you did see the shadow of a curl sticking out of the side of his head.

Almost instantly, you turned back around to run to your house, but saw another man at the end of the alley. You were cornered. You stood there, stunned as both men approached you. You sank to the alley floor and held yourself in a ball, trying to feel safer.

You felt yourself be grabbed from behind before a cloth was put over your face. Then, everything went black.

**~Sometime later~**

You groaned as you woke up, a terrible headache coming over you. "Ow..." You said quietly. Upon opening your eyes, you found that you were in a strange room. Then, the memories from the previous night all came flashing back. You remembered walking home, going down the alley, seeing two men and then... the cloth. "I-Is anybody there?" You shouted, trying to get up. You looked down and saw that you were strapped down to what looked like an operating table. "Oh God..."

"Shhh~ Calm down." You heard a man's voice say as if he were trying to comfort you. He spoke softly, and in an accent you couldn't put your finger on.

You tugged against the straps. "W-Where am I?"

The man came into view. He spoke again, a huge smile across his face. "Now why would I tell you that?" He had wavy dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. His face was handsome, but something about his smile really creeped you out.

"Let me go!" You shouted at him.

"But you see, it's far more fun if I just keep you here..." He chuckled and left the room.

After what seemed like hours, he returned, but this time, he was with another man. This man was shorter, and you recognized him as being the one who was behind you. The one with the strange curl. He also had dark brown hair, but his eyes were hazel.

"W-Who are you?" You asked, feeling very close to sobbing.

The man with the green eyes, who was taller than the other by a few inches spoke. "Should we tell her? Its not like she'll ever get to tell anyone..."

Those words caused a tear to slip out of your eye. You were strong. You'd find a way to get out of this mess.

"I suppose it'd be okay..." The shorter one said, with an obvious Italian accent.

The green eyed man spoke first. "My name is Antonio Carriedo." He gave you a sweet smile, and you realized he was Spanish.

"And I'm Lovino Vargas." Said the other, a scowl on his face.

"What's your name?" Antonio asked, leaning closer to you.

You looked away from him, determined not to tell him anything. "Like I'd tell someone like you!"

The two men looked at each other and then back to you. Antonio gripped your arm with his hand, his fingernails resting on the skin. "Won't you tell us your name?"

"No!" You were scared that if they knew your name, they'd be able to find your family and loved ones. You'd hate if that happened because of you.

The Spaniard chuckled, his eyes going dark. "Well I guess I'll just have to squeeze it out of you..." He tightened the grip he hand on your arm, his nails digging into your soft skin.

You stayed quiet and ignored the pain that was surging through your body.

By the time he released you, your arm was numb. "Fine then. Don't tell us, (Name)."

"W-What? H-How did you..." You gasped upon looking down at your arm. Antonio had made you bleed. You looked at his hand and saw that his finger tips were covered in your blood.

Antonio chuckled as he licked his fingers clean. "We already knew~"

You looked at Lovino. He was staying quiet and just watching. This gave you the impression that Antonio was the one in charge here. The Italian was just a henchman.

The Spaniard held out his hand to Lovino. The Italian scrambled through his pockets before handing something to Antonio. You weren't sure what it was, but based on the looks both men were giving you, it wasn't good at all.

Antonio chuckled, and you saw what the item was. A knife. You gulped as the blade came dangerously close to your skin. "Just relax, mi tomate~"

Lovino looked away as Antonio cut straight through your shirt and bra, the knife also slicing open your skin, causing you to scream loudly as blood dripped out of the long cut. You tugged against the straps again, knowing that you couldn't be freed. The Italian hovered over you before leaning over you and lapping up blood with his tongue, his hazel eyes staring into yours.

You looked away, and Lovino pulled you up, kissing you on the lips. Your mouth was filled with your own blood, making you gag after Lovino pulled away. Both men smirked down at you and removed their shirts as if they didn't want to soil them with the stains of your blood.

Antonio walked towards you, knife in hand. "You won't run away, will you? It would make boss very unhappy if you did..." He flashed you a twisted smile.

"N-No... I'll stay." You watched as the Spaniard cut the straps that were holding you to the table. You didn't move from where you lay, but you did cover your exposed chest from their eyes.

Lovino frowned at you and roughly pulled your arms away from your breasts. "Don't hide from us." He spoke sternly, his own hands covering your mounds and giving them a squeeze. If you weren't in such pain from the knife, you probably would have moaned.

"N-No..." You said softly, almost too scared to try and stop them from doing anything.

Antonio knelt down beside you and kissed your neck. You squirmed as you felt him sink his teeth into the soft skin of your neck.

The Italian began to play with your nipples, rolling them with his thumbs. He kept his eyes on you the whole time which was very intimidating.

"Lovi~" Antonio cooed to the shorter man. "I think its time!"

You had no clue what the man was talking about, but you knew it wasn't good. Lovino looked at you and nodded before grabbing the knife and cutting through your pants and discarding them somewhere. He left your panties on and gently traced his fingertip along the hem, causing you to shiver.

By now, you had begun to sob uncontrollably. You knew what was coming. You were going to be raped, and killed. "P-Please stop! I'll pay you! Please!"

Antonio chuckled. "Silly (Name), no amount of money is worth this~!"

You whimpered and closed your eyes. There was no way out of this.

"Stand." Lovino ordered, glaring at you.

You did as you were told, getting up off of the table and standing. You felt very wobbly, having no idea how long they had kept you strapped down before you woke up.

"Hmm... Very nice..." The Spaniard said, a devious smile forming on his lips as his eyes roamed your exposed body. "Wouldn't you agree, Lovino?"

Lovino looked you up and down for a few seconds before nodding and speaking in Italian. "Molto Bella...(Very beautiful)"

You glanced at the door, wondering if you had a chance to escape. Staying here would be almost certain horror, but if you managed to escape, you'd be free of these horrible men and could go straight to the police.

Seeing this as your last time to escape, you made a break for the door and ignored the pain in your torso. Right when you got to the door, Antonio threw the knife at you and missed by an inch. You tried to open the door but it was locked from the outside. "W-What? No! No! No! Dammit!" You fell to the floor and sobbed.

Antonio walked over to you and picked you up roughly. "Looks like we're going to have to punish you for that..."

"N-No! Please! I'm sorry!" You tried to plead with him, but it was no use. He threw you down on the table.

"I think we need to make sure you don't run away, si?" He looked to Lovino, who nodded.

"I promise I won't run!" You were being serious. After almost getting hit with a knife, you weren't going to try your luck a second time.

Antonio didn't listen. He grabbed his knife from the floor and aimed it at your left leg.

"Please! No!" You screamed in pure anguish as the Spaniard dug the knife into your leg and twisting it around. Now, if you tried to run, you'd end up falling from the pain. Antonio stabbed you again, this time in the other leg.

Lovino cringed at the sight but ignored it. "Stop!" He shouted to Antonio, just as he was about to stab through your arm.

"What?" Antonio said, aiming his insane glare at Lovino.

The Italian backed up. "Y-You should stop before she loses too much blood."

You squinted your eyes at him. Did he not want to be here either? You already felt a bit woozy, but that might just be from the sight of your legs gushing blood. You felt numb, and almost didn't notice the pain anymore.

The Spaniard put the knife back in his pocket. "I guess you're right..."

Lovino grabbed some cloth and wrapped it around your wounds to stop the bleeding. The Italian picked you up and carried you over to an old couch. You were propped up on your hands and knees, almost unable to keep yourself up.

The two men stood in front of you. "(Name), are you a virgin?" Antonio asked you, amusement present in his green eyes.

Slowly, you nodded. "Y-Yeah..." More tears poured from your eyes as Antonio groped you, digging his sharp nails into your breasts.

"Awh, how cute. Little miss (Name) is so innocent~" He turned to Lovino. "Aren't you excited to be her first, Lovi?"

Lovino looked confused. "Me? First?"

"Si, you." Antonio said as he walked in front of your face. "I want to see the look in your eyes, (Name)." Antonio stroked your cheek gently, starring down at you.

Without complaining, Lovino walked behind you and waited for the Spaniard to do something.

For some reason, you were glad that it was Lovino instead of Antonio who would be taking your innocence. Something told you that he'd be more gentle.

With a nod from Antonio, Lovino pulled your panties down and touched you until you were wet. He then unzipped his own pants and pulled his cock out.

"N-No! Lovino!" You were silenced by a slap from Antonio.

Lovino rammed himself inside of you, tearing away your innocence. His hands gripped your hips to keep you from falling over.

***Insert Rape Scene here - I don't want to publish rape to this website. You can find the rape scene at dA, WattPad or Ao3 under the username StellarSophie***

The pain of Lovino pounding into you had begun to fade into pleasure. However, this didn't last long as the Italian man emptied his seed deep inside of you before sliding out with a pop.

Antonio smiled. "Now, it's time for another round, si?"

Your eyes widened as the two men changed their positions, Antonio going behind you and Lovino in front of you. You looked up at the Italian and your eyes met. You could have sworn he looked sad.

As it turned out, you were right. Antonio was far more painful than Lovino was. Throughout the ordeal, you kept your mind somewhere else, trying to block out reality.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Antonio and Lovino kept you in was seemed to be a large closet with a bed. Your arms were strapped down, and you were only allowed to walk when you needed to go to the bathroom. The time you had spent here was living hell. More cuts and bruises were graced upon your skin, and you were probably looser than a hooker from the constant times they had their way with you. The pain had become a ritual. You barely felt the slice of your skin anymore. You had become accustomed to it. A day didn't go by where you didn't wish for death to take you.

You had also been observing how the kidnappers interacted with each other. Antonio would act very kindly to Lovino, while the Italian was rude in response. It made little sense to you since Lovino always did everything Antonio said. It was as of the man was scared of the spaniard. And that, is when you realized Lovino was in a similar situation. He had also been taken by Antonio, but was turned into a little henchmen instead of a victim.

You currently laid awake, looking up at the dark ceiling. You could hear the footsteps of Lovino walking towards the door. He opened it and you saw that he was carrying a plate of food for you. You were starved.

After he had fed you, you decided to ask the man a question. "Lovino?"

He turned to you. "Yeah, (Name)?"

"H-How long do you usually keep girls here?" You stuttered.

He paused for a moment before speaking. "They stay until they can't take it anymore." With that, the Italian left the room.

That's when you realized it. You'd be stuck here until death.

* * *

A few nights later, you were jolted awake by the sound of someone sitting down next to you. You opened your eyes and and saw Lovino. "You scared me."

"(Name)..." He spoke softly. "There is a way I can set you free... Only if you want me to... Antonio wouldn't approve, but I don't care..."

"P-Please..." You wanted to leave, no matter what the cost.

He nodded to you and wrapped his strong hands around your neck. You didn't fight him. You had been waiting for this moment for too long now.

The Italian tightened his grip, literally squeezing the last drops of life right out of you.

Your body became numb as you stared into Lovino's eyes. Your vision became fuzzy and you closed your eyes, breathing your last breath as you did so.

* * *

The next morning, Antonio discovered your body. "Lovi!" He called. "We lost another one!"

The Italian walked into the room and stated at your lifeless body. He could barely believe he had done it.

"Damn." Muttered Antonio. "I really liked this one too.."

"Me too..." Lovino whispered, stroking your cold dead cheek.

Antonio sighed. "Just put her with the others." He left the room, Leaving Lovino alone with your corpse. He cut a chunk of your hair off and stashed it in his pocket.

After disposing of your body, he brought the chunk of your hair up to his room where he taped it to the inside of a notebook where dozens of other girls hair was also taped.

Later that night, the two men went out searching for their next victim.

* * *

**AN: **Please don't kill me for writing this... haha...

To be honest, I actually wrote this a month ago. XD

I love Spain and Romano, and they would NEVER do this to anyone!

So, uh, I think Lovino is a little bit conflicted. I'm not sure if he's good or bad. XD


End file.
